Rose
by Kristen369
Summary: Okay this is my frist try at  this sort of thing so  i am sorry for grammer eror and whatever eles. Its just the begining so i will update it when i get he chance.  If you want to know  what it's about  then read it.
1. Chapter 1

By:

Chapter 1…. 3

Chapter2…12

Chapter 1

An angel like no other, tall, dark hair, huge brown eyes, midnight blue jean and a chain for a belt, shirtless, with huge black wings torn out his back. He was crying, he held someone in his arms. He was crying over me. It was me he was crying over me.

Beep, Beep, beep, beep I rolled over and turned off my alarm. Man it's time for school. I would usually skip the last day of school but today was "special." We're supposed to earn our wings. Which tells them what job our rank is which determines our town it a big thing. Oh so much fun. I wish I could be like my dad save the one I love and get my wings hurt, it's such a romantic story. I wouldn't have to do anything after words but sit on my butt and eat. If I have to choose I would chose a small town like Elkhart and to be a healer so I don't have to go into battle. "Ella," I jumped" are you up," he hollered up the stairs.

"Um yeah dad I will be down in a minute." I went to my closet put on my blue jeans and red blouse. I went downstairs to eat while my dad gave me the I remembered when I graduated speech. "You know what if you like graduating so much how about you graduate again."I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Oh no sir, continue," he stared at me with the pleading eyes making sure that I wanted to listen to the speech. There was only one way to stop those pleading eye and it was a BIG risk. I took a deep breath and "please continue," his eyes got big with joy oh boy now I have done it he was never going to stop.

When I finish eating he took me to school and the lecture was still going on. When we pulled up to the school he open the door for me and hugged me. He attempted to start I remember when you were born.

"Dad we're going to be late," I interrupted.

"Oh right well I see you later," he hugged me and went to the cafeteria to find a seat. I went back stage with the other seniors. Everyone was saying their finally goodbyes but I didn't have friends. Didn't need them didn't want them. It seemed like forever befor the speaker came out.

The speaker finally came out "parents and students we are gathered her today to celebrate a new generation. You all know there are five types of towns 5 being the hardest 1 being the easiest. There are five types of people captain, sorcerer, offence, defense and a healer. Each one is very important and after lots of consideration we have chosen. I feel that I should remind you that you'll be doing this for the next 100 years. Parents I give to you class of 3040. Students release your wings. Although everyone think their wings are cooler I thought mine were the best dark bloody red with black tips. Now parents each students wing represent their personality. Now let start with the hardest city settle:

Captain-Ella

Sorcerer- Annbeth Clark

Offence- James Blake

Defense – Averre Allen

Healer- Elizabeth Kelly

When he said my name I was shocked. I captain not just captain but captain of Seattle. Great their goes my plans of being lazy. I went up to the stage they gave me my captain out fit, badge and certificate. Then I went and stood in the center of my team while they took our picture. The audience applauded. I sat down and waited while everyone else got their assignments. " I give to you the class of 2040,"the speaker announce. We all went to find our parents

"There is our girl," I looked around.

"Mom, mom!"I ran and gave her a hug.

"You didn't think I miss my only daughter graduation did you?"

"Well ya"

"Honey share our daughter will you. Congratulation, you didn't tell me you were good at leading."

"First you never ask second I'm not," I said annoyed.

"Ella…Ella?"

"Maybe who asking?"

"Hello I'm James Blake the offence of our team. I just came to tell you that the rest of the team and I are meeting under the Boston bridge in Settle. Tomorrow at 7am. Everyone is excepted to be there. Do you understand?"

"Listen and listen well I'm the captain of this team you listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes mama sorry for um bothering you. I'll just leave," he turned around.

"Wait I'll be there now leave!"

Right when I was about to turn around I heard my name I looked around there was Eric. The guy every girl wanted but he only wanted me. He came and gave me a hug when I tried to kiss him. He pushed me away I looked up with pleading eyes. He mouthed the words later. "Congratulation on making CAPTAIN of Seattle," he congratulated me.

"Hello Eric," my dad grumbled. He is not very fond of Eric.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. How are you today?"

"Good and who are you?" my mom asked.

"Hello I'm Eric your daughter boyfriend," he said clammy.

"Oh that sweet but today a family only day so…"

Eric interrupted her "I just came to congratulate her" he kissed me "by Ella.

"He is a nice boy I approve. Now where are we eating today?" my mom asked.

"What about Bubba's Big Q?"

"Sure lets go," my mom said urgently

The rest of the day went normally. We ate and caught up. Mom went back to work and I went to bed.

6/5/2040

Dearest diary,

Today the big day I going to meet my team I'm so excited. Yeah I know this isn't my normal behavior I mean being happy and all. Having friends is something new to me so wish me luck.

P.S I keep having the same the dream you know the one with the guy and me dead I wonder what it means. I don't know but there isn't enough time figure it out. Write you later.

Ella

I put on my captain uniform black stretchy pants, red short sleeves t-shirt and my badge. Ugg these pants make my butt look fat. When I tried to release my wing so I could fly to Seattle I realized that the shirt was magic proof I took it off got scissors and cut to long slits in the back. I put the shirt on and realized my wings my awesome wings "that feels better," I said relived.

When I arrived I realized who my team really was a bunch of snobs. I sat down Annabeth talked first. "Well look who decided to bless us with her presence captain Ella" she grimaced.

"Shut your mouth Annabeth your just jealous because you didn't make captain," I shouted.

"Take that back or else," she threaten

"Or else what you'll cast a spell. Because last I check your only here because you can make it rain. Wait were you expecting me to melt well to bad. Well to bad because I'm not going anywhere," I shouted.

She balled her fist and punched me in the jaw. Have you ever had a baby slap you well it was softer than that. I got the picture though I was going to put this little press back in her place. I Punch her in the jaw the impact sent her flying back she hit a tree blood was everywhere and she was unconscious. "Nobody help her or you end up like her," I threaten. "Now lets get something strait I'm captain not you and unless you want to end up like her," I jerked my head in her position "I suggest you learn your place and fast I felt." I felt something warm touch my foot I looked down it was her blood. "Elizabeth go heal her now," I demanded.

"Yes mama," she said obediently. She ran and placed her on Annabeth skull and almost instantly she woke up.

"Now we are all stuck with each other for the next 100 years so might as well get to know each other I want everyone to release their wings understand," I watch as everyone cut .slits through their shirt and released their wings. "Look as captain I want to get a understand of each of you. I'll start to give you each an idea of what to say. Hello I'm Ella no last name don't have one don't want one. My wings are red with black tips I think stands for my rights and my killing skills. This isn't the job I wanted so I'm kind of mad but I'm usually good about controlling my anger. Unless someone questions my authority as you witnessed today," I announced. I looked around "Who is next?"

"Hey my name is James Blake you people call me Blake. My wings are black which I think stand for my desire to be in complete solitude. I didn't want a job and so this is NOT the job I wanted but I got it and there is nothing I can do about it, so whatever. I have a bad temper which is one of the reasons im awesome at fighting," he looked straight at me. "One thing you should know is that when I fight I fight to kill. It doesn't matter who they are I kill them or they will kill me."

I got the message that was my warning not to fight him unless I wanted to die. Anyway I wasn't going to show fear "Thank you Blake. Whos…" He chuckled tried to I ignore it but he began talking.

"I give you credit you hind your hatered and your fear well no matter. I can feel it your terrified that the only thing that keeping you from punching me," he chuckled again.

That was the last straw "You know what I was trying to be nice and ignore you but let's go. That is a command," I was getting ready to fight.

"I warned you," he cautioned.

"I'll take my chances," he pulled a knife out from under his shirt. The won day I didn't bring my knife well. Then I realized I could summon it. Fight and killers I ask you lead me your strength and your power.

"Asking for help from who God? News flash baby if God was true the worlds would be a better place ours, the demons and even the living. I'll make you a deal you win which you won't no smart comments ever. If I win you have to leave the squad or I can kill you your choose," I didn't like it but I had no choose one thing for sure I had to win. Luckily my daggers finally showed up in my pocket. I pulled them out he was already charging at me when I looked up I dogged his first attack barely. When I turned around he was going for his second attack I dogged it. I realized he wasn't good at fighting because I just dogged two of his attack. The reason he was the number one fighter was because he was fast. Too fast for Demon eyes to so, all I had to do was be faster. I felt a sharp pain in my arms I screamed. I forgot we were fight and gave him an opportunity to attack and now I have cut about three inches deep in my left forearm. My cut was deep I was losing to much blood I had to bandage it fast I ran to the safety of the streets of Seattle. HE followed I took some guy jacket off a rack. Ripped it into shreds tied it around my arm and ran for an alley behind a Italian restaurant. Most people say that if in a fight never run to an alley. That is true for most people; before I knew I was not an angle I was raised on the streets so alleys were my friend. I killed people in the alleys I fought for my freedom. I stood there and waited for him to come get me.

"Ella it is not nice to run when you're in the middle of anything really but especially a fight. Where are you?"

I whistled "over here you jerk," he charged. This time I knew his tactic when I dogged I threw him against the wall one knife at his throat another at his heart. "I believe I win make the vow now."

He spat on the floor next to my shoes but he still said it so that all that mattered. "Now when I let go of you we are going to walk back to the bridge. Then you're going sit down and keep your mouth shut do you understand me he shook his head. "Good glad we are on the same page," I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Where you learned to fight like that? Nobody ever challenged and bet me in a fight before. I'm just curious." He sounded innocent I knew there was plan behind it though.

"None of your God damn business that's who," I snapped.

"Touchy, touchy I was just wondering. I'm offended what did you think I was going to do use your trainer then kill you," he chuckled. That was his plan I should have made that more fun. Well I guess I could tease him just a little bit.

"Actually yes, You see when I was a little girl my family was attached. That is how my father wing got chipped. From that moment on I swore to myself that no one eles would get hurt because of me. I cut off my social life and trained myself to kill mercilessly. What you sensed at th e campgrounds was sympathy NOT fear. I felt like I could relate to you. I was wrong the only reason you are the number one fighter is your fast. You're faster than any demon eye can see. Your fighting skills themselves suck." It was all true just that was the simply version.

I could feel the disgust off of him. "That's why…He was…He was trying to protect you; but why?"

I sighed "that is what I asked him every day," I sighed. All I could get that what you do for the people you love. I regret being born every day since. I only," the rest of what I said sounded like gibberish because I started crying. He put his arm around me to comfort me. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it. I should have known this plan would backfire. This is one my biggest flaws.

"Look I don't know you very well. What I'm about to say is not out of pity. When I really looked at you for the first time I felt a pull. Not a lustful pull, but this is my soul mate pull. That why I said what I said what I said to scare you away. Truth be told I was scared. No scared is a understatement I was terrified. I was terrified that if I got to close you would leave me like everything else I love has. But I can't keep ignoring it. Ella would you please give me the honor to go out with you? Please just give me a chance I know I just tried to kill you and all but I scared that I was going to lose you any way." He looked at me with those deep brown eyes pleading with me to understand.

All that came out was "WHAT?" He started repeating himself. "No don't say it again. Look I'm flattered that you think of me so fondly but," he was about to interrupt me. "Let me finish. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry though."

"Of course the one girl I like in all of my life has a boyfriend. Well just know if doesn't work out I don't minds being the rebound boy," he smiled. "Shall we go," he stretched out his arm. I walked straight by him.

Should I tell Eric or not I couldn't decide. If I do he will be pissed at James. If I don't and he finds out he will be pissed at me for lying and James. Well I don't want to know what he will do. I don't him to hurt James. I really don't want to lose him either. So the question is how bad do I want to be with him. "I call him and tell him," I muttered under my breath. It was then I realized I more scared of Michel then I loved him. Maybe it was time I dumped him. What will I say Hey Michel I love you but we're over? When he asks why? I'll say because I found someone else. Oh yeah I'm also don't love you I'm scared of you by. Yeah that will settle well. I will just tell him about the indecent with James. Who knows maybe I can learn to love him. When returned to the rest of the team the sun was already set. "Okay after today events we will not be meeting tomorrow. We will be meeting the day after tomorrow 6:00am. Any question?" No one raised their hands. "None; good. That is enough for tonight. You may go home now." I decided to fly home when I go to the door. I flung the door open. I slammed it shut then through myself on the couch. The couch was a little bumpy when I looked up I was laying on Eric's lap. His lips were pursed his eye stern. Someone had pissed him off. "Um hi what are you doing here?" He ignores me. "I had a really bad day so if you would be a dear and just tell me why you're so mad would be really helpful." He just sat there for a while. "You know what fuck it I have been a good girl. I even tried to not cuss but, if you're just going to sit there and be jerk. Fine that's your problem but I have to take a shower because my father is going to kill me because I got blood on his sofa. I stand up and start walking away when he grabs my wrist. He pulls me back on the couch and shoves my head into his chest while he smelled my hair. This was not like him it was staring to worry me. "Eric what's wrong?" No answer. "Eric I'm scared what's wrong?" Still no answer. "Eric answer me god damn it," I felt tears fall onto my hands they were not mine but his. What was going on?

"Before I tell you this I just want you to know I'm here for you. I will help you every step of the way. You know that right?" He was talking like a crazy person. I nodded even though I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Your father went to the store today and was attacked they told him he could leave if he told them where you were." He paused I felt like I was hang on a cliff not knowing what happened. He interrupted my thought. "He would not tell them anything so they," he started crying again. "So they killed him. It was fast though he didn't feel a thing."

I felt like my heart was just ripped out and thrown off the cliff and ripped to shreds by an alligator. I started crying I threw myself into his chest and cried for hours. "Why, why did he do it? Why didn't he just tell them? The first time he got badly injured and now he is dead because of me why me. I don't deserve to live. It should have been me they killed not him. If I just die it will be over all the pain would stop. No one else would die over me." I yelled into his shirt.

He jerk my head to face him looked me sternly in the eyes "don't you dare even think that ever again. Your fathers lost his life to protect you. Because he loved you and he knew you had a bright future. If you killed yourself a lot of people would be hurt and all his work would have gone to waste. Do you understand"?

I understand so I nodded but why are demons continuing to try to attack me. They never go out of their way to attack anyone especially an angle. Unless they're crazy even then it's a fluke thing. I was still crying around 1:00am my stomach started growling. Michel pulled my head away took look at me. "How about I start a fire make you a cup of hot chocolate and we sit by the fire. We can just sleep there." I nodded. He went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He light the fireplace got a green blanket and wrapped it around me. He guided me to the fireplace and we sat down he gave me a cup of hot chocolate. When I finished drinking it he pull my head to his chest. He started to sing to me. He sang Flightless Bird American Mouth. "That our song. You remember God that was so long ago."

"Of course I remember it was the first dance I ever got with you. Actually I remember everything about you. After you left for work today I came to see your father and discus something with him. I got his approval I was going to take you to dinner. Then moonlight walk on a beach. Get one knee." I realized what he was about to do when he got one knee. I realized that I did love him and it was for moment like this. I could get used to this. "Ella will… Well I know you don't like last names but give the honor of becoming Ella Kristen Blake."

I didn't know what to say. If I said yes there would be no coming back. There would be no chance with James. With everything going where would I find time to work and plan the funeral and the wedding? If I did I have a husband and I would be alone. I would truly did love even if didn't he scarred me. "Yes on one condition you promise never to leave me."

He chuckled "Now why would do that but just to humor you I promise not to leave you if can avoid it." I yawned. "As for you I think you should get some sleep you have," he sighed. "We have a very busy day tomorrow. I love you. Good night."

I was still crying I didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness probably both. I manage to go top sleep though.

Chapter 2

6/6/3040

Dearest diary,

My father died yesterday because of me. One of my teammate told me they love me. I am also engaged to Eric. So yeah I had big day yesterday and I'm going to have one today. Still having that dream I wonder what it means. My mind to clouded up to think about it. Please have hope for me I'm going to need it.

Ella, The future Ella Blake

"Ella are you ready dear," Eric hollered up the stairs. Today we were going to the funeral home and start planning but my father had a will I didn't know about so we have to go take care of that first.

"Yeah dear just got out of shower blood wouldn't come off so I'm getting dressed now." I threw on my black dress and black combat boots. I got my cell phone. I opened it "I want you text my team and tell them we wont have practice for a week because of recent events." It did it whole your wish is my command then a ding. I started going downstairs Eric was waiting at the bottom. "How do I look?"

"I'm not the guy to ask because every time I look at you it's like the first time. You were and still are the most beautiful person I have ever scene." God he makes me feel like a goddess. He was all mine wow I'm getting spoiled by him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I was thinking about how this is going to be a long day." I gave him a teasing kiss. "Also how much you spoil me." He groaned as I started to walk away. "I know but I also know we don't have time and you know my rule." I heard a honk. "Ah that must be our cab now." The trip there wasn't that far we could have flown but I wasn't I the people mood. When we arrived their was a creepy old man with he had white hair with a black strip in front of it. He stood up and bowed. "I'm sure you heard this a thousand time now but your father was a great man. I worked with the old guy for the part of ten years. My name is Jace and I'm hear to fulfill your fathers wishes." He opened the door. "Shall we get to it then." We sat at a rectangle table o chair on one side and two on the other. I wonder where we sit. I chuckled while he motioned for us to take our seats. "Now your father had a list of wishes and each one told me when to give you each individual one. It says I'm supposed to give you this letter and get to sighs a contract that gives you everything he owns. I signed the contract first when he gave the letter I opened it was a hand written note I realized before I even read it.

My darling Ella,

If you are reading this that means I am most likely dead. I wish I could be there for you. I always am watching you though. There are so many things I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Some things you have to figure out on your own. Your mother and I decided we were going to keep what happened the night my wings got chipped a secret until I was dead for your sake. I guess that would be now wouldn't it. The night before I went to a club there was a murder there. I managed to escape but I knew he would come after me. I told your mother she said I was just being paranoid but, to be on the safe side she take you out all night so if they came you wouldn't be hurt. Before they came they choose to capture you though. You were left alone at a park we taught you if this ever happened to go home. So we just assumed you would come home you did just not like we planned. Here some wisdom for you life never really goes like you plan but you have to learn to cope with life. It was never your fault I just protecting my child. I would not change a thing. He would have let us go if they got to keep you or but we wouldn't let them. They were willing to make a trade then we knew their secret and they knew we had a family secret but they didn't know what it was. Secret all they wanted was our family secret. One thing we didn't tell you was the family secret. Not every family has a secret throw. Threw course of my will you will find ours out and many other things. Here is your first clue to a secret. Threes fine but fours a little crowdie so someone has to go. When you think know the answer but you never really do so always Double-check your answer. This clue is number 2 so hop right 2 it and you might find what is in store for you. When figure it out come see Jace. Darling I hope you figure it out. I love you.

Always there, but never really there your dad.

All I could do for the longest period of time is just stare at the page. What does it say someone finally asked? I wasn't really paying attention. I was just trying to figure out this stupid clue. My dad knew I sucked at solving riddles. I zoned back in there was a hand in front of my face. I looked up my Eric was asking me something. "Hello welcome back. We would like to know what the letter says." I handed him the letter. "Well do you have any idea what the clue stands for."

"What in the world makes you I know what he means? You know I hate solving crosswords much less solve one of my dad's riddle. GOD uses your brain man!"

"Hey chill I was just wondering. I see your trying not to cuss again I mean last night was okay. It's hard trying to quite cussing believe me it took me two years." I just stared at him this was no time for his short attention span. God only knows where he would be without me. He gets off topic so easy with planning the wedding and the funeral. He decides to use his brain to realize me trying to stop a bad habit.

Some one starts trying to bet down the door. "Open up it's the paramedics." I could sensed it was urgent. I ran to the door Eric followed. I opened the door. "Ella?"

"Yes. How can I help you all?"

"Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Come with us." I was about to ask why when they answer my questioned for me. "It your mother we will explain more on the way." They had me at mother. I started running to the ambulance when Eric grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him and heard him say I'm coming with you I think he released his wings next thing I know I not touching the floor I was flying. Maybe two minutes later we were there. I forgot how much faster flying is then driving. I barge up to the desk. "Hi my name is Ella my mom is in a coma her name is Victoria." Please take me to her now. She flipped threw some paper work. I swear it took her like twenty minutes to find it.

"Ah here it is yes you are on the let list but your friend is not." I looked at him for approval. He nodded thanks I mouth. "Fine, would you please follow me." She took me to ICU. My mom was the only one here. She was pale, stitches and bandages covered about two thirds of her body. Tube and cords coming out of her in places like her stomach, throat, chest, and back. I fell by her bed and started crying. I grabbed her hand it was cold as ice it was like she was dead. My mother she was so strong but yet right now I felt if I squeezed her hand to hard she would just break and turn into dust. I heard the door shut. "Hello you must be Ella," he said with so much sorrow you would have thought it was his mom. "Your mother is umm really hurt we having to make her breathe but, she probably wont make it. If she does she will be in a lot of pain. There is one other option; we can pull the plug." That was it he just royally pissed me off pull the cord my ass.

I stood up. Then turned towards him and charged. I pined him up to the wall by his neck. "Bastard you could not save my father and now you are telling me it's useless to even try to save my mom. There is no FUCKING way your going to kill her if you even suggest that again," I grabbed his wing and bent towards the floor. He screamed his face was full of terror. "I will rip it off next time." I released him as a team of paramedics starts charging in trying to get me to calm down. I stormed outside and sat in a waiting room crying.

"Hey," said a hooded figure as they sat beside me but I recognized the voice it was James.

I cracked. I fell into his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled in to his shirt. Knowing I had just got my snot and tears all over him.

He chuckled slightly "It's laundry night any way," his poor attempt to spread light on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

By:

Chapter 1…. 3

Chapter2…12

Chapter3…...22

Chapter 1

An angel like no other, tall, dark hair, huge brown eyes, midnight blue jean and a chain for a belt, shirtless, with huge black wings torn out his back. He was crying, he held someone in his arms. He was crying over me. It was me he was crying over me.

Beep, Beep, beep, beep I rolled over and turned off my alarm. Man it's time for school. I would usually skip the last day of school but today was "special." We're supposed to earn our wings. Which tells them what job our rank is which determines our town it a big thing. Oh so much fun. I wish I could be like my dad save the one I love and get my wings hurt, it's such a romantic story. I wouldn't have to do anything after words but sit on my butt and eat. If I have to choose I would chose a small town like Elkhart and to be a healer so I don't have to go into battle. "Ella," I jumped" are you up," he hollered up the stairs.

"Um yeah dad I will be down in a minute." I went to my closet put on my blue jeans and red blouse. I went downstairs to eat while my dad gave me the I remembered when I graduated speech. "You know what if you like graduating so much how about you graduate again."I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Oh no sir, continue," he stared at me with the pleading eyes making sure that I wanted to listen to the speech. There was only one way to stop those pleading eye and it was a BIG risk. I took a deep breath and "please continue," his eyes got big with joy oh boy now I have done it he was never going to stop.

When I finish eating he took me to school and the lecture was still going on. When we pulled up to the school he open the door for me and hugged me. He attempted to start I remember when you were born.

"Dad we're going to be late," I interrupted.

"Oh right well I see you later," he hugged me and went to the cafeteria to find a seat. I went back stage with the other seniors. Everyone was saying their finally goodbyes but I didn't have friends. Didn't need them didn't want them. It seemed like forever befor the speaker came out.

The speaker finally came out "parents and students we are gathered her today to celebrate a new generation. You all know there are five types of towns 5 being the hardest 1 being the easiest. There are five types of people captain, sorcerer, offence, defense and a healer. Each one is very important and after lots of consideration we have chosen. I feel that I should remind you that you'll be doing this for the next 100 years. Parents I give to you class of 3040. Students release your wings. Although everyone think their wings are cooler I thought mine were the best dark bloody red with black tips. Now parents each students wing represent their personality. Now let start with the hardest city settle:

Captain-Ella

Sorcerer- Annbeth Clark

Offence- James Blake

Defense – Averre Allen

Healer- Elizabeth Kelly

When he said my name I was shocked. I captain not just captain but captain of Seattle. Great their goes my plans of being lazy. I went up to the stage they gave me my captain out fit, badge and certificate. Then I went and stood in the center of my team while they took our picture. The audience applauded. I sat down and waited while everyone else got their assignments. " I give to you the class of 2040,"the speaker announce. We all went to find our parents

"There is our girl," I looked around.

"Mom, mom!"I ran and gave her a hug.

"You didn't think I miss my only daughter graduation did you?"

"Well ya"

"Honey share our daughter will you. Congratulation, you didn't tell me you were good at leading."

"First you never ask second I'm not," I said annoyed.

"Ella…Ella?"

"Maybe who asking?"

"Hello I'm James Blake the offence of our team. I just came to tell you that the rest of the team and I are meeting under the Boston bridge in Settle. Tomorrow at 7am. Everyone is excepted to be there. Do you understand?"

"Listen and listen well I'm the captain of this team you listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes mama sorry for um bothering you. I'll just leave," he turned around.

"Wait I'll be there now leave!"

Right when I was about to turn around I heard my name I looked around there was Eric. The guy every girl wanted but he only wanted me. He came and gave me a hug when I tried to kiss him. He pushed me away I looked up with pleading eyes. He mouthed the words later. "Congratulation on making CAPTAIN of Seattle," he congratulated me.

"Hello Eric," my dad grumbled. He is not very fond of Eric.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. How are you today?"

"Good and who are you?" my mom asked.

"Hello I'm Eric your daughter boyfriend," he said clammy.

"Oh that sweet but today a family only day so…"

Eric interrupted her "I just came to congratulate her" he kissed me "by Ella.

"He is a nice boy I approve. Now where are we eating today?" my mom asked.

"What about Bubba's Big Q?"

"Sure lets go," my mom said urgently

The rest of the day went normally. We ate and caught up. Mom went back to work and I went to bed.

6/5/2040

Dearest diary,

Today the big day I going to meet my team I'm so excited. Yeah I know this isn't my normal behavior I mean being happy and all. Having friends is something new to me so wish me luck.

P.S I keep having the same the dream you know the one with the guy and me dead I wonder what it means. I don't know but there isn't enough time figure it out. Write you later.

Ella

I put on my captain uniform black stretchy pants, red short sleeves t-shirt and my badge. Ugg these pants make my butt look fat. When I tried to release my wing so I could fly to Seattle I realized that the shirt was magic proof I took it off got scissors and cut to long slits in the back. I put the shirt on and realized my wings my awesome wings "that feels better," I said relived.

When I arrived I realized who my team really was a bunch of snobs. I sat down Annabeth talked first. "Well look who decided to bless us with her presence captain Ella" she grimaced.

"Shut your mouth Annabeth your just jealous because you didn't make captain," I shouted.

"Take that back or else," she threaten

"Or else what you'll cast a spell. Because last I check your only here because you can make it rain. Wait were you expecting me to melt well to bad. Well to bad because I'm not going anywhere," I shouted.

She balled her fist and punched me in the jaw. Have you ever had a baby slap you well it was softer than that. I got the picture though I was going to put this little press back in her place. I Punch her in the jaw the impact sent her flying back she hit a tree blood was everywhere and she was unconscious. "Nobody help her or you end up like her," I threaten. "Now lets get something strait I'm captain not you and unless you want to end up like her," I jerked my head in her position "I suggest you learn your place and fast I felt." I felt something warm touch my foot I looked down it was her blood. "Elizabeth go heal her now," I demanded.

"Yes mama," she said obediently. She ran and placed her on Annabeth skull and almost instantly she woke up.

"Now we are all stuck with each other for the next 100 years so might as well get to know each other I want everyone to release their wings understand," I watch as everyone cut .slits through their shirt and released their wings. "Look as captain I want to get a understand of each of you. I'll start to give you each an idea of what to say. Hello I'm Ella no last name don't have one don't want one. My wings are red with black tips I think stands for my rights and my killing skills. This isn't the job I wanted so I'm kind of mad but I'm usually good about controlling my anger. Unless someone questions my authority as you witnessed today," I announced. I looked around "Who is next?"

"Hey my name is James Blake you people call me Blake. My wings are black which I think stand for my desire to be in complete solitude. I didn't want a job and so this is NOT the job I wanted but I got it and there is nothing I can do about it, so whatever. I have a bad temper which is one of the reasons im awesome at fighting," he looked straight at me. "One thing you should know is that when I fight I fight to kill. It doesn't matter who they are I kill them or they will kill me."

I got the message that was my warning not to fight him unless I wanted to die. Anyway I wasn't going to show fear "Thank you Blake. Whos…" He chuckled tried to I ignore it but he began talking.

"I give you credit you hind your hatered and your fear well no matter. I can feel it your terrified that the only thing that keeping you from punching me," he chuckled again.

That was the last straw "You know what I was trying to be nice and ignore you but let's go. That is a command," I was getting ready to fight.

"I warned you," he cautioned.

"I'll take my chances," he pulled a knife out from under his shirt. The won day I didn't bring my knife well. Then I realized I could summon it. Fight and killers I ask you lead me your strength and your power.

"Asking for help from who God? News flash baby if God was true the worlds would be a better place ours, the demons and even the living. I'll make you a deal you win which you won't no smart comments ever. If I win you have to leave the squad or I can kill you your choose," I didn't like it but I had no choose one thing for sure I had to win. Luckily my daggers finally showed up in my pocket. I pulled them out he was already charging at me when I looked up I dogged his first attack barely. When I turned around he was going for his second attack I dogged it. I realized he wasn't good at fighting because I just dogged two of his attack. The reason he was the number one fighter was because he was fast. Too fast for Demon eyes to so, all I had to do was be faster. I felt a sharp pain in my arms I screamed. I forgot we were fight and gave him an opportunity to attack and now I have cut about three inches deep in my left forearm. My cut was deep I was losing to much blood I had to bandage it fast I ran to the safety of the streets of Seattle. HE followed I took some guy jacket off a rack. Ripped it into shreds tied it around my arm and ran for an alley behind a Italian restaurant. Most people say that if in a fight never run to an alley. That is true for most people; before I knew I was not an angle I was raised on the streets so alleys were my friend. I killed people in the alleys I fought for my freedom. I stood there and waited for him to come get me.

"Ella it is not nice to run when you're in the middle of anything really but especially a fight. Where are you?"

I whistled "over here you jerk," he charged. This time I knew his tactic when I dogged I threw him against the wall one knife at his throat another at his heart. "I believe I win make the vow now."

He spat on the floor next to my shoes but he still said it so that all that mattered. "Now when I let go of you we are going to walk back to the bridge. Then you're going sit down and keep your mouth shut do you understand me he shook his head. "Good glad we are on the same page," I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Where you learned to fight like that? Nobody ever challenged and bet me in a fight before. I'm just curious." He sounded innocent I knew there was plan behind it though.

"None of your God damn business that's who," I snapped.

"Touchy, touchy I was just wondering. I'm offended what did you think I was going to do use your trainer then kill you," he chuckled. That was his plan I should have made that more fun. Well I guess I could tease him just a little bit.

"Actually yes, You see when I was a little girl my family was attached. That is how my father wing got chipped. From that moment on I swore to myself that no one eles would get hurt because of me. I cut off my social life and trained myself to kill mercilessly. What you sensed at th e campgrounds was sympathy NOT fear. I felt like I could relate to you. I was wrong the only reason you are the number one fighter is your fast. You're faster than any demon eye can see. Your fighting skills themselves suck." It was all true just that was the simply version.

I could feel the disgust off of him. "That's why…He was…He was trying to protect you; but why?"

I sighed "that is what I asked him every day," I sighed. All I could get that what you do for the people you love. I regret being born every day since. I only," the rest of what I said sounded like gibberish because I started crying. He put his arm around me to comfort me. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it. I should have known this plan would backfire. This is one my biggest flaws.

"Look I don't know you very well. What I'm about to say is not out of pity. When I really looked at you for the first time I felt a pull. Not a lustful pull, but this is my soul mate pull. That why I said what I said what I said to scare you away. Truth be told I was scared. No scared is a understatement I was terrified. I was terrified that if I got to close you would leave me like everything else I love has. But I can't keep ignoring it. Ella would you please give me the honor to go out with you? Please just give me a chance I know I just tried to kill you and all but I scared that I was going to lose you any way." He looked at me with those deep brown eyes pleading with me to understand.

All that came out was "WHAT?" He started repeating himself. "No don't say it again. Look I'm flattered that you think of me so fondly but," he was about to interrupt me. "Let me finish. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry though."

"Of course the one girl I like in all of my life has a boyfriend. Well just know if doesn't work out I don't minds being the rebound boy," he smiled. "Shall we go," he stretched out his arm. I walked straight by him.

Should I tell Eric or not I couldn't decide. If I do he will be pissed at James. If I don't and he finds out he will be pissed at me for lying and James. Well I don't want to know what he will do. I don't him to hurt James. I really don't want to lose him either. So the question is how bad do I want to be with him. "I call him and tell him," I muttered under my breath. It was then I realized I more scared of Michel then I loved him. Maybe it was time I dumped him. What will I say Hey Michel I love you but we're over? When he asks why? I'll say because I found someone else. Oh yeah I'm also don't love you I'm scared of you by. Yeah that will settle well. I will just tell him about the indecent with James. Who knows maybe I can learn to love him. When returned to the rest of the team the sun was already set. "Okay after today events we will not be meeting tomorrow. We will be meeting the day after tomorrow 6:00am. Any question?" No one raised their hands. "None; good. That is enough for tonight. You may go home now." I decided to fly home when I go to the door. I flung the door open. I slammed it shut then through myself on the couch. The couch was a little bumpy when I looked up I was laying on Eric's lap. His lips were pursed his eye stern. Someone had pissed him off. "Um hi what are you doing here?" He ignores me. "I had a really bad day so if you would be a dear and just tell me why you're so mad would be really helpful." He just sat there for a while. "You know what fuck it I have been a good girl. I even tried to not cuss but, if you're just going to sit there and be jerk. Fine that's your problem but I have to take a shower because my father is going to kill me because I got blood on his sofa. I stand up and start walking away when he grabs my wrist. He pulls me back on the couch and shoves my head into his chest while he smelled my hair. This was not like him it was staring to worry me. "Eric what's wrong?" No answer. "Eric I'm scared what's wrong?" Still no answer. "Eric answer me god damn it," I felt tears fall onto my hands they were not mine but his. What was going on?

"Before I tell you this I just want you to know I'm here for you. I will help you every step of the way. You know that right?" He was talking like a crazy person. I nodded even though I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Your father went to the store today and was attacked they told him he could leave if he told them where you were." He paused I felt like I was hang on a cliff not knowing what happened. He interrupted my thought. "He would not tell them anything so they," he started crying again. "So they killed him. It was fast though he didn't feel a thing."

I felt like my heart was just ripped out and thrown off the cliff and ripped to shreds by an alligator. I started crying I threw myself into his chest and cried for hours. "Why, why did he do it? Why didn't he just tell them? The first time he got badly injured and now he is dead because of me why me. I don't deserve to live. It should have been me they killed not him. If I just die it will be over all the pain would stop. No one else would die over me." I yelled into his shirt.

He jerk my head to face him looked me sternly in the eyes "don't you dare even think that ever again. Your fathers lost his life to protect you. Because he loved you and he knew you had a bright future. If you killed yourself a lot of people would be hurt and all his work would have gone to waste. Do you understand"?

I understand so I nodded but why are demons continuing to try to attack me. They never go out of their way to attack anyone especially an angle. Unless they're crazy even then it's a fluke thing. I was still crying around 1:00am my stomach started growling. Michel pulled my head away took look at me. "How about I start a fire make you a cup of hot chocolate and we sit by the fire. We can just sleep there." I nodded. He went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He light the fireplace got a green blanket and wrapped it around me. He guided me to the fireplace and we sat down he gave me a cup of hot chocolate. When I finished drinking it he pull my head to his chest. He started to sing to me. He sang Flightless Bird American Mouth. "That our song. You remember God that was so long ago."

"Of course I remember it was the first dance I ever got with you. Actually I remember everything about you. After you left for work today I came to see your father and discus something with him. I got his approval I was going to take you to dinner. Then moonlight walk on a beach. Get one knee." I realized what he was about to do when he got one knee. I realized that I did love him and it was for moment like this. I could get used to this. "Ella will… Well I know you don't like last names but give the honor of becoming Ella Kristen Blake."

I didn't know what to say. If I said yes there would be no coming back. There would be no chance with James. With everything going where would I find time to work and plan the funeral and the wedding? If I did I have a husband and I would be alone. I would truly did love even if didn't he scarred me. "Yes on one condition you promise never to leave me."

He chuckled "Now why would do that but just to humor you I promise not to leave you if can avoid it." I yawned. "As for you I think you should get some sleep you have," he sighed. "We have a very busy day tomorrow. I love you. Good night."

I was still crying I didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness probably both. I manage to go top sleep though.

Chapter 2

6/6/3040

Dearest diary,

My father died yesterday because of me. One of my teammate told me they love me. I am also engaged to Eric. So yeah I had big day yesterday and I'm going to have one today. Still having that dream I wonder what it means. My mind to clouded up to think about it. Please have hope for me I'm going to need it.

Ella, The future Ella Blake

"Ella are you ready dear," Eric hollered up the stairs. Today we were going to the funeral home and start planning but my father had a will I didn't know about so we have to go take care of that first.

"Yeah dear just got out of shower blood wouldn't come off so I'm getting dressed now." I threw on my black dress and black combat boots. I got my cell phone. I opened it "I want you text my team and tell them we wont have practice for a week because of recent events." It did it whole your wish is my command then a ding. I started going downstairs Eric was waiting at the bottom. "How do I look?"

"I'm not the guy to ask because every time I look at you it's like the first time. You were and still are the most beautiful person I have ever scene." God he makes me feel like a goddess. He was all mine wow I'm getting spoiled by him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I was thinking about how this is going to be a long day." I gave him a teasing kiss. "Also how much you spoil me." He groaned as I started to walk away. "I know but I also know we don't have time and you know my rule." I heard a honk. "Ah that must be our cab now." The trip there wasn't that far we could have flown but I wasn't I the people mood. When we arrived their was a creepy old man with he had white hair with a black strip in front of it. He stood up and bowed. "I'm sure you heard this a thousand time now but your father was a great man. I worked with the old guy for the part of ten years. My name is Jace and I'm hear to fulfill your fathers wishes." He opened the door. "Shall we get to it then." We sat at a rectangle table o chair on one side and two on the other. I wonder where we sit. I chuckled while he motioned for us to take our seats. "Now your father had a list of wishes and each one told me when to give you each individual one. It says I'm supposed to give you this letter and get to sighs a contract that gives you everything he owns. I signed the contract first when he gave the letter I opened it was a hand written note I realized before I even read it.

My darling Ella,

If you are reading this that means I am most likely dead. I wish I could be there for you. I always am watching you though. There are so many things I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Some things you have to figure out on your own. Your mother and I decided we were going to keep what happened the night my wings got chipped a secret until I was dead for your sake. I guess that would be now wouldn't it. The night before I went to a club there was a murder there. I managed to escape but I knew he would come after me. I told your mother she said I was just being paranoid but, to be on the safe side she take you out all night so if they came you wouldn't be hurt. Before they came they choose to capture you though. You were left alone at a park we taught you if this ever happened to go home. So we just assumed you would come home you did just not like we planned. Here some wisdom for you life never really goes like you plan but you have to learn to cope with life. It was never your fault I just protecting my child. I would not change a thing. He would have let us go if they got to keep you or but we wouldn't let them. They were willing to make a trade then we knew their secret and they knew we had a family secret but they didn't know what it was. Secret all they wanted was our family secret. One thing we didn't tell you was the family secret. Not every family has a secret throw. Threw course of my will you will find ours out and many other things. Here is your first clue to a secret. Threes fine but fours a little crowdie so someone has to go. When you think know the answer but you never really do so always Double-check your answer. This clue is number 2 so hop right 2 it and you might find what is in store for you. When figure it out come see Jace. Darling I hope you figure it out. I love you.

Always there, but never really there your dad.

All I could do for the longest period of time is just stare at the page. What does it say someone finally asked? I wasn't really paying attention. I was just trying to figure out this stupid clue. My dad knew I sucked at solving riddles. I zoned back in there was a hand in front of my face. I looked up my Eric was asking me something. "Hello welcome back. We would like to know what the letter says." I handed him the letter. "Well do you have any idea what the clue stands for."

"What in the world makes you I know what he means? You know I hate solving crosswords much less solve one of my dad's riddle. GOD uses your brain man!"

"Hey chill I was just wondering. I see your trying not to cuss again I mean last night was okay. It's hard trying to quite cussing believe me it took me two years." I just stared at him this was no time for his short attention span. God only knows where he would be without me. He gets off topic so easy with planning the wedding and the funeral. He decides to use his brain to realize me trying to stop a bad habit.

Some one starts trying to bet down the door. "Open up it's the paramedics." I could sensed it was urgent. I ran to the door Eric followed. I opened the door. "Ella?"

"Yes. How can I help you all?"

"Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Come with us." I was about to ask why when they answer my questioned for me. "It your mother we will explain more on the way." They had me at mother. I started running to the ambulance when Eric grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him and heard him say I'm coming with you I think he released his wings next thing I know I not touching the floor I was flying. Maybe two minutes later we were there. I forgot how much faster flying is then driving. I barge up to the desk. "Hi my name is Ella my mom is in a coma her name is Victoria." Please take me to her now. She flipped threw some paper work. I swear it took her like twenty minutes to find it.

"Ah here it is yes you are on the let list but your friend is not." I looked at him for approval. He nodded thanks I mouth. "Fine, would you please follow me." She took me to ICU. My mom was the only one here. She was pale, stitches and bandages covered about two thirds of her body. Tube and cords coming out of her in places like her stomach, throat, chest, and back. I fell by her bed and started crying. I grabbed her hand it was cold as ice it was like she was dead. My mother she was so strong but yet right now I felt if I squeezed her hand to hard she would just break and turn into dust. I heard the door shut. "Hello you must be Ella," he said with so much sorrow you would have thought it was his mom. "Your mother is umm really hurt we having to make her breathe but, she probably wont make it. If she does she will be in a lot of pain. There is one other option; we can pull the plug." That was it he just royally pissed me off pull the cord my ass.

I stood up. Then turned towards him and charged. I pined him up to the wall by his neck. "Bastard you could not save my father and now you are telling me it's useless to even try to save my mom. There is no FUCKING way your going to kill her if you even suggest that again," I grabbed his wing and bent towards the floor. He screamed his face was full of terror. "I will rip it off next time." I released him as a team of paramedics starts charging in trying to get me to calm down. I stormed outside and sat in a waiting room crying.

"Hey," said a hooded figure as they sat beside me but I recognized the voice it was James.

I cracked. I fell into his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled in to his shirt. Knowing I had just got my snot and tears all over him.

He chuckled slightly "It's laundry night any way," his poor attempt to spread light on the situation. "Come on I'll take you home," he starts to lead me outside.

"I need to tell Eric I am leaving," what's this feeling. Something not right here this isn't how James wouldn't act like this. She tries to pull away but James wouldn't let her. "James what's going on?"

He chuckles "Sorry princess," he put a rag around her mouth and nose. She starts to kick and squirm as her oxygen supplies get cut off. Her breathing becomes short and rapid. All of the colors start to blend together. Shapes started coming together to form one big blob. She can felt the strength drain from her body ounce by ounce until she can't even stand by herself. She falls to the cold tile floor. She doesn't know if it's the lack of oxygen or if she just saw James shape shift in front of her eyes. She wonders why no one is around to help her. She passes outs from the lack of oxygen.

She awaken to find herself on the floor in a room with no window. She sits up and hears chains rattle. She looks at her ankles and there are chains securing her to the floor. "Morning princess," she looks behind her to see a man dressed in all black. He smiles at her. "I am sorry the ride was so," he tries to think of the right word "rough. They were told not to harm you." Her hair falls in front of her face. He walks over to her and removes the hair from in front of her face. He traced from the top of her eyebrow to her lower chin. She looks away from him.

"Like I ever let a man like you touch me," she hisses the words.

He raises his hand to slap her then puts it back by his side. "You're new so I'll explain the rules. If I want to touch you I touch you," grabs her face forcing her to look at him. "If I want a kiss I get a kiss," kisses her forcefully. "If I want more I get more," looks her dead in the eye. "Do we understand each other?" She punches him in the jaw. He wipes his face "Dumb move," he laughs. "Boys please take our friend here to our special room." Two men come into the room unchaining her and take her to another room. They chain her ankles to the floor and her hands to the wall. They then chain her knees apart. They put her in a headlock and chain her waist so she can't move at all. They leave the room and for about ten minutes leaving her to release what was about to happen to her. When the dude dressed in black comes in.

"You won't get away with this," she threatens.

He laughs. "I already have," puts a gag on her "that's enough talking." A single tear runs down her face. He wipes it off "It's okay. It will be over before you know it but this is your punishment for being rebellious. You have to learn." He takes a pocketknife from his pocket and cuts open her shirt. He kisses her neck roughly. He laughs as he hears her whimper. He shoved his hand in her bra squeezing her breast painfully and roughly. Her bra strap brakes. He does the same to the other. He kisses her right breast lightly then biting her nipple harder and harder until blood starts to trickle lightly down her chest. He unbuttons her pants as he licks the blood from her chest. He slowly pulling her pants off then undoing his belt buckle. He smiles at her undoing his own pants then taking them off. "There is only one piece of clothing left," he runs his finger right above her panty line. He smiles as he hears her whimper. He pulls her underwear down slowly. He shoves himself into then slowly starts to thrust picking up speed and strength tell he reaches his own climax. He lifts himself out of her then smiles at her wiping the tears from her face. "Now that wasn't so bad was it," he puts his pants on. "Boys take her back to the other one now," he demands. Two men came in and unchaining her. They then place one golden bracelet on each of her ankles. She shakes as they pull her up not wanting to move. They lead her back to a room. She is shaking as she walks to the closet to look for clothes. She puts on a black corset and blue dress. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" She hears a girl's voice. She tenses up at the voice. She walks over to the door opening it slightly looking out. She sees a girl dressed in a red outfit with two silver bracelets on each of her wrist and no shoes. The girl was looking at her sympathetically. "You can trust me I'm like you," she holds up her wrist see. She shows her wrist like it should matter.

"What am I looking at?" She says confusedly.

The other girl looked at her confused then realizes that not everyone had the same master so their bracelets aren't on the same spot. "You see how my bracelets and how they are on my wrist," the other girl pauses letting her keep up. "That means I am owned by Kondo. Where yours are depends who owns you. If you let me in I can help you figure out who owns you and what two expect every night," she offers trying to be helpful.

Ella looks at the other girl figuring that she had nothing to lose. She opens the door slowly letting her in. Then shutting the door behind her "What is your name?" She says looking for shoes.

"My name is Alicia," she watches as the girl looks for something "What is your name? Can I help you find something?" She truly just wanted to help the new girl.

"My name…" she pauses "My name is Ella. I am looking for shoes I need shoes," she says about to give up on her quest for shoes.

The other girl sighs, "We don't get shoes none of the slaves do," Alicia responds sadly. She looks at Ella. "If you don't mind you could tell me where you bracelets are and I can probably tell you who your master is," she offers trying to help in any way she could. Ella rose up her dress to reveal the golden anklets. Her eyes widen at the sight of the gold. "I have to go," she say urgently she knew she wasn't supposed to talk to Lucifer slaves only Lucifer and his slaves could speak to each other. If he ever found out then she be in big trouble. "I am so sorry to disturb you," she says as she leaves the room. She felt really bad for just leaving her like that but she knew the rules clearly stated that no body and they meant no body was to talk to Lucifer or his property. He had only two slaves now she was curious to find out what that meant but she didn't want to find out that bad.

She sat there in shock that the girl just got up and left. She didn't sit there long when there was another knock on the door then the two men who bought her here entered the room. They guided her to another room. In this room there was girl who looked almost exactly like her it took her breath away. The other girl looked up at her as she walked in. Then she smiled at the two men who brought her and told them two leave. Like dogs they just got up and left. She looked at Ella "Hello my name is Rosario," she rises up her green dress revealing two gold anklets. "It's nice that I finally I have someone to talk to who wont get hit if we get caught," she say joyful. Ella looked at her confused. She sighs "That's right you are new and don't know yet. We can talk to whomever we want but if they talk to us without being spoken to first then they get in trouble. There is only one person higher than us. That is Lucifer." The girl just keeps rambling on and on.

That explains why that girl left when she saw her anklets. It still doesn't explain who Lucifer is. "Who is Lucifer?" She wonders not putting together that Lucifer was the one that raped her.

"Lucifer is the one who took advantage of you," she hopes that the girl catches on because she really didn't want to say rape although everyone knew the only way two become owned is for their owner to rape them. Any way had you looked at it though it was still a bad memory. "Do you understand now?"

She nods "sort of I don't understand why me though," she says confused.

"Trust me sweetie I have been asking myself the same thing since day one," she says admit tingly.

Two men came in telling them that Lucifer wanted to eat with them the other girl nods at them we will be there in a minute she tells them. Then she looked at Ella "Don't speak unless he speak to you, eat everything giving to you, and for god sake give him whatever he want no matter what it is," she say sternly. Ella nods then follows Rosario to a room that looked like a cafeteria. She saw Lucifer sitting at the table.

He motions for her to sit down across from him. She sits reluctantly. He smiles at her "See even the wild can be tamed," he says stroking her check. It took everything in her not to slap him. Seeing her restraint he smiles. "That's a good girl." He looks at her untouched food "Eat," he orders. She takes a small bite surprised that it actually tasted good. "See we are not all that bad."

She glares at "That's a matter of opinion," she sneers the words. Rosario glares at her having an unspoken conversation. She sits there not saying anything else. She hated this with a fiery passion no one should have to go threw it and it be a week before anyone realized she was missing. She had seven more days of torture seven more days of rape. The thing that bothers her most was seven-day lock up against her free will. There were so many things she couldn't figure out like why she was in here, why the other girl looked exactly like her, and more. There was thing she did know that was she had to get out or this hellhole.

He chuckles at her defiance. He strokes her cheek then pull his hand away "Even princess can be tamed," he smiles at her knowing this was killing her on the inside. He enjoyed watching her struggle it made him feel powerful. He pulled her face only inches away from hers. He looked her straight in the eye "Don't defy me," he hisses the words. He releases her relaxing in his chair.

She glared at him she felt so defiled how dare this man touch me. Once they realized she was missing they come to find her they just had to. She looked around them trying to find a way out. One of the first things she had learned was that there was always an escape route. There was only one door and that was the way they came in. Crap she could try to escape but she would probably just fail. He really thought these things out.

He saw the look on her face and smiled "That right princess there is no way out. You're stuck here. I have two men protecting each door and if you try to use your wings it will set off an alarm on that anklet of yours. You will then have a bunch my strongest men on you," he uses a voice that you would use to explain something to a child. His voice got serious when he continues, "They will rip them off and then you're stuck here forever," he threatens.

Her eyes widen. This dude couldn't be serious if he had done that before he could she couldn't even bare to finish the thought. It was unfathomable. He was a monster. When she got free she was going to hunt this monster down and send his ass to hell. There was only was one thing she had to do first and that was break free.

He sighed once he finished eating "Well girls thanks for your company we will be eating breakfast tomorrow. Till then you girls should get to know each other you might find you have a lot in common." He smiled he was hiding something but what was it. She couldn't place her finger on it. She let the two guards escort her back to her room without any resistance she figure while she was her might as well make things easier on herself.

When they got out of his hearing Alicia stopped her "I don't know what you are thinking. You have to be more careful then that. We are on his field now and he will rape you," she says harshly she didn't like being mean but sometime it was necessary. "I will not be raped more than necessary because of you. Do you understand?"

I usually wouldn't respond to this type of comet but it look like she was waiting for you so I just nodded I decided it be my best bet.

"Good," she said firmly. "What do you want to do?"

I just looked at her. "What can we possibly do in this hellhole," seriously it is not like we can just get up and leave.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just because we are trapped here doesn't mean there is nothing to do. Come on," she grabbed her hand leading her.

"Where are you taking me," it took everything in her not to jerk her hand free. She hated when people touched her it was invasion of her personal space. She let the girl drag her along not really caring where they where going it wasn't like she had anywhere else they could go. The girl came up to door and in big red letter there was a sign that said Slaves Corridors.

Alicia smiled at her "Are you ready to meet the rest of the girls." She paused "Well the ones that are cool enough to risk their lives to keep me company."

Was this girl serious she really asked people to risk there live to accompany her? She wanted to protest but it was too late she was already going in. She sighed praying that she wouldn't be the reason that anyone died. When she entered she saw about twelve people lounging around on couches and chairs. They were smiling and laughing. She couldn't comprehend how anyone who was being held against there will could be laughing. Alicia released my hand and went to mingle with the other people in the room. A girl I recognized from this morning up to me.

"I am sorry about this morning there were cameras in there though and I didn't feel like being punished. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she asked this like a question I didn't see why. There where probably cameras in here to.

"If you don't want to get beat then why are you talking to me now they are probably cameras in here to," I honestly didn't care if she talked to me or not but I was still a little offended that she just left me to defend myself. If it wasn't for Alicia constantly teaching what not to do I probably would be dead.

"There are no cameras in here Alicia asked for a room where no one can see her or what she does she say she constantly felt like people where watching her. Lucifer is much but he is a man of his word. So when he said this room had no cameras and could be used however she liked. We could trust him," she said kind of robotic. I felt like a lost puppy in this world. Being my stance I would always need to use someone to help me. It was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Alright I guess you're forgiven. Under the circumstance don't see that I had much of a choice. It is a dog eat dog world out there," she motions for the door "we got to protect each other if we going to get out of this joint."

She laughed "your choice of vocabulary is very," she pauses thinking "what is the word I am looking for peculiar. Yes peculiar is the word I was looking for I knew it would come to me." She smiled at me proud that she was able to find the word.

I chuckled "Actually my choice of word represents my personality. I don't care what people think of me so there is no need no bother my brain with useless information." I shrugged seeing her disapproval all over her face.

"I don't see how you can not care. It makes my life feel worth something when I sound sophisticated," she says as she crosses her arms.

I glared at her "I don't need to sound sophisticated to be important. One I am the captain of the most elite fighting squad in the world and two I am recently engaged. So don't judge me because I don't want to waist my time with my vocabulary. As soon as I am done with kicking ass I visit my mother in the hospital then I got to go be a wife, so tell me I have to worry about my damn vocabulary." I knew my voice was getting louder with each word and I was getting mad. I didn't care I hope they kill me after the day I had.

She holds her hand up innocently backing a way slowly "Look just calm down. I didn't mean to offend you. You simply caught me off guard. So let just take some deep breaths and keep going with our life. Like you said we need everyone we can get if we are going to get out of this place," she said obviously scared of me.

I sighed she was right I couldn't afford an enemies in here. "You're right I am sorry. I know excuses won't help it just everything is moving to fast." A single tear fell from my face. I wiped my face I would not cry it wasn't over yet.

"Hey," she placed her hand on my shoulder cautiously. "It's okay we have all been there I wish I could tell you that it get better but…"

I shrugged her off "I don't want any one pity," I stormed out of the room before she could protest. I walked to y room casually. I maintained my composure back straight and chin up. I would not let these people think they had won. When I got to my room I plummeted on my bead hiding my face in my pillow. I cried silently to myself eventually slip into a deep sleep.

Chapter 3


End file.
